My Soul Mate
by winni33
Summary: Who would she choose? Ikuto or Tadase.   One-Shot.


**My Soul Mate**

"Amu-chan.." Tadase whispered.  
"Yes?" Amu breathed heavily. They were sitting in the most finest restaurant in Tokyo. Both aged 22.  
"Will yo-"  
Suddenly she saw another boy appear in front of her. The face, the eyes, the hair, everything she missed so very dearly about him. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.  
"Ikuto.." I sighed looking down to her lap, tears forming quickly now.  
"Amu-chan, please answer my question." Tadase said sternly, getting a little bit impatient.  
"Tadase there is no Question." Ikuto said coldly to him. Amu was still sitting there crying her heart out.  
She had been wavering for years and years wondering who she really likes.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''""""""""""""""'''''''''''''"""""""""""""'''''''''''''""""""""""""""

_I'm inside a triangle_  
_A triangle that does not have a shape_  
_The love triangle filled with pain_  
_The pain I've always wanted to escape_

_What can be compared to what I feel?_  
_Can you find what is wrong?_  
_Do you feel the same way I feel?_  
_To not know where I must belong_

_I know I could've just let go_  
_But I feel so much love for you_  
_As you divide your love for two_  
_Was it really love for me, is it true?_

_How can you let yourself watch each one of us?_  
_Playing numb in this triangle_  
_In a game that really drives me crazy_  
_But a game that makes you happy_

_It kills me in the nights when you are not here_  
_I know you are with someone else_  
_But a kind of worry I have to deal_  
_I have forgotten what was real_

_A love triangle_  
_A really messy shape_  
_It goes around like a circle_  
_Like a circle that I find hard to escape_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''""""""""""""""'''''''''''''"""""""""""""'''''''''''''""""""""""""""

"Amu.. " Ikuto started, taking one of Amu's hands. One of them were already in Tadase's hands. "I'm very sorry that I left you 9 years ago in search for my father. Remember I promised you that I would come back for you? Well. Now I'm here to make that promise come true but I need to see if you love me. Or love..Tadase." Ikuto said gripping Amu's hands tighter. She looked into Ikuto's eyes then looked at Tadase.  
"Amu-chan. " Tadase stared meaningfully into Amu's honey golden orbs. "I love you. I had always been there for you when that theiving cat left you"

From then on, Amu's choice was never regretted since she lived a well and happy life with him.

"Would you please choose me?" Tadase asked worriedly because ever since Ikuto left Amu had done nothing else other than wondering about him.  
"Tadase." Amu said his name and Tadase was whooping for joy but Ikuto hung his head low, still gripping onto Amu's hand.  
"Let me finish" she sniffed at him. "The only reason I came to this restaurant with you is because I'm here to break up with you. I realised after these 9 years that I don't love you at all. You only call me Amu-chan even though we're already a couple. You tend to only kiss me in public to show that I was yours and you never really cared about me." Amu said angrily at him, tears pouring at full speed now.  
"W-what are you t-talking a-a-a-about A-amu-ch-" He stopped himself just before he said 'chan'.  
"Well. I realised this feeling 2 years ago when I was sitting with Utau. You cheated on me Tadase. Remember that time when you said You were going with Kuukai, Kairi and Nagi to a bar? How dumb do you think I can be? You went to a strip club Tadase. I'm OK with bar but strip club? And afterwards you got drunk and had sex with a stripper named Saaya Yamabuki in the Sex room. After that I entered the room only to find you hugging a pole still screaming the name 'Saaya'. Since Ikuto's here right now i'm going to take this chance and choose him." Amu stared meaningfully at him as he stared back.  
"Amu. Will you marry me?" Ikuto asked getting down on one knee.  
"Yes, Ikuto. I always knew you were My Soul Mate" Amu smiled kneeling down to Ikuto's height. They kissed passionately on the lips for the first time together. Their lips entwined together and with a sudden outburst of cheering happened in the background. It was all Amu's friends.  
"YAY! You get to be my sister-in-law" Utau cheered. Everyone congragulated Amu and Ikuto. As for Tadase? Well he left the place and went all Emo.

**.:5 years Later:.**

"Ikuto honey! Dinners ready." The pinkette shouted to her husband, who was upstairs working.  
"Coming" said the now 32 year old with midnight blue coloured hair and matching orbs.  
"Aoi, Aimi. Come on. Stop messing with your sister Aoi" the 27 year old Amu, warned her 2 kids.

This is the Tsukiyomi Family. Happy, Energetic, Warm family.

**Ding Dong.**  
"Coming!" Amu shouted from the kitchen. She ran to the front door and opened it up. She was tackled down on the floor with a big hug.  
Behind her stood her 2 kids she had, had with Kairi. Izumi and Ichigo. Both Girls.  
"Yaya, your 26, You've GOT to stop doing that" Amu laughed.  
"Hello, Joker"  
"AND YOU! You should stop calling me joker! I mean we graduated almost 15 years ago" Amu closed the door behind her as she started to head back to the kitchen.  
**Ding Dong.**  
"Oh my gosh. Hello" Amu smiled while opening the door. To her surprise there stood 3 kids. "OMG ITS RIKA, TOMO AND AKITO!" Amu squealed at the 5 year old twins** [Tomo & Akito]** and the 9 year old sister.  
"Wheres your mother and father?" She asked them. The all turned around at the same time and then again. She was tackled down onto the floor.  
"HIIIIII MY SWEET SISTER-IN-LAW!" A melodic voice sang.  
"Utau" Amu groaned. "Your heavy." Utau pouted and Amu laughed.  
"Hey Hinamori" A voice that Amu cared for really well. Amu chuckled and slapped Kuukai a high five.  
**Ding Dong.**  
"OH MY FU- Freaking Lord" Amu laughed nervously since she was about to say 'fuck' and there were 5 kids in the room. She opened the door. There stood Rima, Nagi and her kid which was taller than Rima. Funny that.  
"H-hey Rima" Amu smiled nervously as a death aura was building up of her. Suddenly she smiled. Amu leaned in close to Nagi's ear who was sweat dropping.  
"What did you do to her?" Amu asked.  
"I crushed the wrong pill in her drink. Now I think she has mood swings."  
"No. Not think. DEFINITELY Mood Swings."  
"Hey Kyo" I smiled at him. He shyly hid behind Nagi. Amu shut the door behind her and led the 3 families into the dining hall which for your information was HUMONGOUS!  
If I didn't mention that the Tsukiyomi Family is beyond rich than I have now. 5 butlers entered the room and pulled out seats for the Young Masters, Young Mistresses, Masters and Mistresses.

**Families.**  
**Fujisaki:.** Nagihijo [28], Rima [27], Kyo [6]  
**Soma:.** Kuukai [28], Utau [29], Rika [9], Toma & Akito [5]  
**Sanjo:.**Kairi [25], Yaya[26], Izumi & Ichigo [4]  
**Tsukiyomi:.**Ikuto [32], Amu [27], Aoi [10], Aimi [6]

.:Dinner Time:.  
"So what do you think happened to Tadase?" Utau asked everyone. Amu's heart went thump. It was not easy, after Tadase had cheated on her. Whats worse the girl was a stripper/whore.  
The room went silent.  
"Sorry I shouldn't had asked..."  
"No. Actually. I'm glad you asked. Lets call him up and see what his doing." Amu spoke up. Everyone looked at her and gaped.  
"Don't worry. I'm 100% sure that Tadase still uses the same mobile phone." Amu winked.  
She got out her phone and put it on speaker after she dialed Tadase's number.

Bzzz, Bzzz. Bzzz, Bzzz  
"UGRHHH WHAT MOTHER FUCK?" A voice was heard from the other line. There was moaning and groaning from 3 other girls in the backround.  
"Tadase?" Utau asked nervously.  
"YEAH! AND WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU THAT HOT ASIAN CHICK I ORDERED?"  
"No, you bastard. Its Hin-Tsukiyomi Amu." Amu said winking at Ikuto who was now snaking his arms around her waist.  
The line went silent. The groaning and moaning went a little bit quieter.  
"AMU!" There sounded tears of joy. "So now you finally decide that your life with that bastard cat is gay huh? Fine. I'll take you back but I need to test you how well you have sex"  
Zzzzzzzz  
The Line went dead because Amu had hung up on him.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Pssh. Like I'll EVER return to him" Amu smiled and kissing Ikuto on the lips. "Because. I have My Soul Mate right here, next to me."

**.:The End:.**

Hope you have enjoyed this short One-Shot. Please R+R

~Starry


End file.
